


Expomise Extras

by thankyouforexisting



Series: Expomise [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, No Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thankyouforexisting/pseuds/thankyouforexisting
Summary: Short stories that couldn't fit into the main plot of Expomise, my HP AU. Most will focus on secondary characters and will be just fun reads.





	1. Luke Matthews Is In Danger

**Author's Note:**

> You all made my day so much better, so I decided to cave and give you extras earlier. These can be regarded as Expomise canon and might be referenced in the main story, but they're for my own entertainment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke turns around slowly, still protecting his front with his gym bag, “Please, please, I just want to skate -”
> 
> “Oh, for Merlin’s sake,” the murderer sighs, and the lights flick on by themselves. Luke blinks, startled.
> 
> The murderer… looks like a fourteen year old little Luke clone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set at the end of Chapter 6.

Okay, so Luke considers himself a pretty chill guy. He doesn’t really get mad very often, he helps his friends out whenever he can, and he’s got a high tolerance for weird shit, a fact that has historically turned out for the worse as he’s forced to proofread his friend George’s Draco x Harry fanfiction because no one else will do it.

 

But there’s limits to his chillness, alright?  _ Everyone _ has limits. And when Luke walks into his bedroom after a long afternoon at gymnastics, his joints aching, to find someone sitting on his bed in the darkness, he screams like some teenage girl in a horror movie, jumping three meters back and holding up his gym bag to protect himself.

 

“Oh my god!” he whimpers, quivering. The ‘someone’ in question isn’t that visible, indistinguishable in the dark room, only the faint edges of a person’s figure. “Please don’t kill me. I’m really young and I could have a future so like. Maybe kill some politician instead?”

 

Oh god, he’s home alone. His parents are away and his stupid brother will be out all night, so there’s literally no one to save him from this. He’s going to die murdered in his own  _ bedroom _ .

 

Frantic, he turns back and moves to open the door, whining, only to find it locked. His eyes widen. Luke just came in a few seconds ago, what the  _ fuck _ -?

 

“Luke Matthews,” his murderer says, a male voice. It’s unbelievably steady, given he’s probably a serial killer. Luke wonders if he’s got a super creepy monologue already planned. This is the worst night of his life. “We finally meet.”

 

Luke turns around slowly, still protecting his front with his gym bag, “Please, please, I just want to skate -”

 

“Oh, for Merlin’s sake,” the murderer sighs, and the lights flick on by themselves. Luke blinks, startled.

 

The murderer… looks like a fourteen year old little Luke clone. 

 

His voice trembles, “Are you my son? From the future?” He suddenly realizes, “Oh god, did we already kill the planet? Are you here to save us?”

 

Little Luke shoots him the most disdainful glare that Luke’s ever received from someone his age, crossing his arms over his chest and whipping his long hair back. It’s a bit unfair that he’s prettier than Luke, but well. Life is unfair. “You are clearly not very bright, I don’t see what Yuuri even  _ sees _ in you.”

 

Wait.

 

_ Wait _ .

 

...Yuuri?

 

As in, japanese Yuuri Katsuki, the sweetest kid on Earth? Yuuri Katsuki, who once baked him cookies that were skate-shaped for his birthday? Yuuri Katsuki, who jumps over milestones in figure skating like they’re nothing?  _ That _ Yuuri?

 

He frowns, too disorientated, “I’m lost.”

 

The Luke clone flicks his tongue in disapproval, “I’m Yuuri’s friend. I’m not giving you my name. Men like you can’t be trusted.”

 

Luke blinks.  _ Men like me? _

 

“Um,” he bites his lower lip, clutching his gym bag close. “Can I just ask why you’re in my room, Yuuri’s friend? I’m not really getting this.”

 

The teenager hesitates, his gaze falling to his feet. All of a sudden, he looks unsure, his cheeks slightly flushed, and coughs slightly. “You, er, you made Yuuri sad.” His voice sharpens. “And you didn’t even apologize for it!”

 

Luke’s slightly worried that Yuuri might be in the mafia.

 

He’s about to maybe call the police so as to get this overprotective child to his parents, when it hits him, realization slamming into him. This can’t be Phichit, Yuuri has always talked about him being glued to his phone and existing in a permanent state of joy and snarkiness. Can’t be Leo, either, Yuuri said the kid was sweeter than candy floss.

 

Ergo, this must be…

 

“You’re Yuri!” he declares triumphantly, oddly proud of himself. “Very angry but very sweet, blond and cute.”

 

Yuri stares at him with the most deadpan expression he’s ever seen, “Are you kidding me?  _ I _ ’m Yuri? Yuri Plisetsky? Luke, if Yuratcha knew that you made Yuuri upset your skin would be hanging on his wall.”

 

Luke gulps, “Good to know.”

 

But if it isn’t Yuri, then there’s only one more friend Yuuri talked about while they were training together. 

 

_ “I love the bracelet, dude,” Luke comments, bumping their shoulders together. “Super cool. Where did you get it?” _

 

_ “Oh, I didn’t buy it,” Yuuri admits, looking at him from between his eyelashes. His cheeks must be red from the cold, poor thing. “My friend Victor made it for me.” _

 

_ His voice goes a little breathless and light when he says it, pausing especifically on Victor’s name, and Luke smirks. “Good friend, huh?” _

 

_ “He really is!” Yuuri gushes, his glide turning into a messy waddle on the ice as he swivels around to talk to him, vying for his attention. “Victor’s great, really. Did you know he was the one who got me into figure skating?” _

 

_ “Well, he’s done a good job for all skating fans out there,” Luke tells him, smiling.  _

 

_ Yuuri squeaks, “I wouldn’t go that far… but Victor is really sweet. He’s always really considerate, and feels super bad whenever he messes up. I actually can’t wait to see him,” he confesses, fidgeting. “I hope he isn’t too busy practicing that he won’t want to come.” _

 

_ His head snaps up to look at Luke, “N-not that I would blame him! I mean, I’m not as important as his career, obviously, he has to focus on that.” _

 

_ Luke tries not to grin too broadly. Oh man, kids crushing is the cutest thing ever. “I don’t think that will be a problem, Yuuri, okay?” He ruffles his hair, trying to imagine what Victor is like. _

 

“Holy shit,” Luke breathes, and then slaps a hand over his mouth, because there’s a kid listening. “You’re Victor.”

 

Victor gives him a look that says he would have a more intelligent conversation with a dead slug, rolling his eyes. “Smart.”

 

“But,” Luke flounders, confused. His gym bag drops to the floor, forgotten. “Yuuri always said you were so sweet.”

 

_ That _ makes Victor’s head snap up, the colour in his cheeks brightening. “... Yuuri said that?”

 

Oh.

 

_ Oh _ .

 

So  _ that _ ’s what this is about.

 

“Oh yeah,” Luke carries on, smirking. He can’t believe he actually felt threatened by this kid a few minutes ago, despite the fact that he actually  _ broke into his house _ . He’s gonna have to take a look at his locks. “Yuuri just  _ loves _ talking about you.”

 

Victor’s blush deepens, and he stares at his feet, the corners of his lips twisting upwards. “H-he does?” The boy bites his nails, pulling at his hair slightly. “It’s just - it’s really hard to see what he  _ thinks _ , sometimes, he’s so nice to everyone.”

 

Obviously this kid has never seen Yuuri after Celestino screams at him for ten minutes, glowering and hissing at anyone who comes close, or ranting about why he just  _ hates _ this one guy at school. Luke and the other people at the rink have become acquainted with Yuuri muttering under his breath and cursing his sister daily, which was, for some time, Luke’s only source of info on Mari.

 

Luke smiles, kind of liking this kid. He can see why Yuuri’s so gone on him, even if the little fluff is terribly oblivious. But really, how can someone just  _ not realize _ a person this obvious has a crush on them? Some people just don’t get it.

 

“Well, I can safely tell you he talks about you the most,” he says, moving to sit on his bed and patting the space next to him with a smile. As if on autopilot, Victor shuffles until he sits down, swinging his legs. It’s a lie, of course, Yuuri talks about Phichit the most, but what Victor doesn’t know won’t hurt him. “And that you have nothing to worry about.”

 

“You think so?” Victor munches on his lower lip, eyes wide and worried. He puts a lock of hair behind his ear, letting out a stressed sigh. “He just - it’s really hard to be around him, sometimes. I don’t know if - if I’m being too obvious or I’m being too subtle, and he just sends me this  _ letter _ talking about some  _ guy _ -”

 

Ouch. That’s gotta hurt. Luke can kind of see why Victor would feel torn, although he wonders why he’s speaking to Luke, instead of the actual guy Yuuri is apparently crushing on. Kids these days are weird, he guesses.

 

He puts his arm around Victor, checking to see if the kid’s comfortable with that, and pushes him closer when he seems to lean in closer, mumbling. “It’ll all be fine, okay? I’m pretty sure that other guy isn’t as devoted as you to go stalk your crush’s random acquaintance at his ice rink.”

 

Victor stares at him, for a few seconds, as if he’s incredibly dense, and says, “Yeah, I’m starting to get that.”

 

Snorting, Luke ruffles his hair a little. He’s got a thing for ruffling kids’ hair, it’s the cutest thing in the world to see them trying to keep him from messing it up. Victor whines, hands moving up to fix it, and sighs a little, sounding tired. He bumps their shoulders together. “Just tell him how you feel, alright? I’m willing to bet that would end up being a good idea.”

 

Victor whimpers, burying his face in Luke’s shoulder, muttering, voice muffled, “No, that’s scary.” He looks up at him, blue eyes wide and frightened. “What if he doesn’t want to be friends anymore?”

 

Luke pats his head reassuringly, “C’mon, this is Yuuri we’re talking about. He might be pretty intense at times, but he’s a sucker for affection. Even if he doesn’t reciprocate,”  _ which he totally fucking does _ , Luke adds internally, “nothing bad will happen.”

 

“I guess,” Victor says, not sounding too convinced.

 

“Okay,” Luke stands up, putting out his hand for Victor to grab it, “Let’s go get some hot chocolate and phone your parents.”

 

Victor eyes his hand suspiciously. “What if there’s only the hot chocolate?”

 

“No hot chocolate without responsibility, I’m afraid,” Luke admits.

 

The teenager sighs as if this the most tiring conversation he’s ever had, but grabs his hand, smiling slightly.

 

…

 

The next morning, Luke wakes up to 4 notifications that he’s been unfollowed on Twitter, Tumblr, Instagram and unfriended on Facebook by Phichit Chulanont. Apparently, he’s also been tagged in some dark reddit post in which a Russian kid is flipping him off. Minami Kenjirou, whoever that is, is on a rant on Twitter on how much he hates him.

 

“Huh,” Luke mutters, not quite understanding what he did wrong. They probably just got the wrong account looking for someone with the same name or something. He’s got other things to do. Heartbeat speeding up, he grabs for his phone and dials.

 

“Hello, Mari here?”

 

“Yeah,” Luke swallows hard. “This is Luke. You know, from the ice rink? I was wondering…”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys are thirsty for jealous victor smh why do i enable you


	2. braid the strings around my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sunny afternoon in their 7th year. The request was: "fluffy drabble of yuri braiding victor's hair on the grounds on a sunny day"  
> Victor,” he greets him, with a small nod. “I thought you were in Russia for your cousin’s wedding?” He raises an eyebrow, playful. “Isn’t it too hot for your slavic blood?”
> 
> “As if it’d be that easy to dispose of me,” Victor winks. His hair looks beautiful - as it tends to do, no matter how hard Yuuri might shut his eyes and pretend it isn’t blinding him - long and falling over his shoulders. Now that Victor’s unfairly tall, he can’t do anything but look at the ground.
> 
> Yuuri thinks he’ll break his neck one day, just to catch a glimpse of Victor Nikiforov’s smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not strictly Expomise canon. Just a bit of fun!  
> Expomise reached 6000 kudos, and I'm floored. To celebrate, I'll try to write ALL of your requests, and post one each Thursday at around 6 pm London time. At the very minimum, we have extras for the next 4 weeks :3 Thinking about doing this every time we hit another 1k kudos haha (if we ever do, I don't want to assume!)

You got it.

 

* * *

 

It’s...too hot. 

 

This really isn’t what Yuuri signed up for, moving to Britain with his parents. All reports informed him of the permanent, ever-present rainfall that lavished the isle, and its consequent mild weather, even in summer.

 

But there’s been a heatwave recently, and Hogwarts is unbearable. The castle, old and definitely not designed for an air conditioning device, traps the heat in mercilessly. All of the teachers are casting Cooling Charms, as well as the disgustingly sweaty student, but the long,  _ black _ robes don’t help anyone. Scotland has betrayed them.

 

“This is the worst,” Yuuri moans, casting yet another Cooling Charm over himself and breathing in short relief when the cold gathers over him. “I’m seriously going to die.”

 

“A tragic death,” Chris sighs, lounging on the Hufflepuff Common Room and sipping a martini (no one questions where Chris gets his booze. He just does). He’s wearing a pink bikini and orange flip flops. Guang Hong keeps staring at him. “Dying a virgin.”

 

Yuuri blushes bright red, ducking his head when he hears Phichit snort loudly and then try to cover it with his elbow. “Shut up!”

 

“A seventeen year old virgin,” Chris laments, pressing the back of his palm against his forehead and whimpering dramatically. “Tis but a sad story to tell the children.”

 

“You’re such an ass,” Yuuri mumbles, pressing himself next to Chris on the sofa. He brushes their cheeks together, smiling when the Slytherin yells about him being too hot. “Serves you right.”

 

“There’s nothing wrong with being a virgin,” Phichit says, looking up from his book to wink at them. Guang Hong switches to stare at him, dumbfounded. Yuuri’s only glad Minami’s not here to bother him and offering to shed him of his virgin status. “Virginity is a social construct anyway. There’s no biological basis for it and it’s mostly based on misogynistic ideals and the concept of toxic masculinity applied to sex prowess.”

 

Yuuri blinks. He glances at Chris. “What he said.”

 

“I know that,” Christophe huffs. “But I have to find  _ something _ to tease the boy about. And this way I guarantee I’ll get details if he ever has sex.” He bites his lip and then knocks their shoulders together. He smells like fruit juice, from all the weird perfumes he likes. Yuuri thinks it’s nice. “You don’t have to, darling. I’m just having my fun.”

 

“I know that, Chris.” Yuuri rolls his eyes. He stands up from the sofa, stretching and yawning. It’s always tiring to be out in the heat like this. “You guys don’t let him get too drunk.  I’m going outside for a while.”

 

“Bye, nerdo!”

 

…

 

It’s surprisingly nice outside, despite the heat.

 

Yes, the sun is blistering - large, round in the clear blue sky - and the ground seems to radiate warmth, right between his toes and up to his face. Yet, it also makes the grass glow, gives life and colour to everything around them, blushes people’s faces. Care of Magical Creatures is ten times more interesting in the summer heat, when they can observe the creatures preparing for mating season, watch tiny offspring start to gather their footing in this world. The other day, Yuuri got to hold some runespoor babies that kept snapping their jaws at the air. Leo got bitten during the same lesson, but Guang Hong fussed over him later so really, who’s the winner here.

 

Yuuri’s walking through the grounds, his textbook in hand (because he probably won’t study, but well. It never hurts to keep up the pretense) when someone taps him on the shoulder.

 

He turns around instinctively, blinking in confusion and frowning slightly. Then he sees just who it is, and smiles almost without meaning to, his features relaxing. Yuuri can feel his cheeks darken, his throat close up. His fingers curl around the textbook, tight, to keep himself from - from what?

 

“Victor,” he greets him, with a small nod. “I thought you were in Russia for your cousin’s wedding?” He raises an eyebrow, playful. “Isn’t it too hot for your slavic blood?”

 

“As if it’d be that easy to dispose of me,” Victor winks. His hair looks beautiful - as it tends to do, no matter how hard Yuuri might shut his eyes and pretend it isn’t blinding him - long and falling over his shoulders. Now that Victor’s unfairly tall, he can’t do anything but look at the ground.

 

Yuuri thinks he’ll break his neck one day, just to catch a glimpse of Victor Nikiforov’s smile.

 

“The wedding finished earlier than expected,” Victor explains, rolling his eyes. “Apparently cousin Anna did more than just ‘hang out’ with her wedding planner. Such a scandal.”

 

“Oh, wow.” This type of things only happen to Slytherins.  _ Yuuri _ never gets scandalous gossip like this, and Phichit doesn’t share his. “What a bloody mess.” He bites his lower lip, shuffling his feet. “Anyway, I was going to sit down near the tree. Just planned to read and chill a bit in the Sun. Chris is -”

 

“I’ll come with you,” Victor interrupts. His voice is soft.

 

Yuuri can’t say no. He can never say no, to Victor.

 

…

 

Yuuri sits down at the base of the one of the nearest trees that provides shade, making sure that he’s comfortable enough. Victor, smiling innocently, rests his head on Yuuri’s lap.

 

He can’t breathe.

 

“It is really warm here…” Victor murmurs. His eyes are shut. “In St. Petersburg we all had to wear several coats. My mother looked fetching, of course.”

 

“As is usually the case,” Yuuri mumbles. He’s flushing; can’t help it. Victor is just...so...so  _ close _ ! It’s not fair. “How is she, by the way?”

 

“Too well, in my opinion. Keeps very not subtly reminding me that her friends are starting to become grandmothers,” Victor sighs, curling tighter around Yuuri. “You don’t know how lucky you are, Yuuri.” Yuuri can feel his breath on his hands, resting on his thighs. “Pureblood families are a nuisance.”

 

“D-do you not want to have children?” he asks. 

 

“Maybe,” Victor hums. “Right now I have more than enough on my plate with Yuri.” 

 

Yuuri laughs - a short, happy burst of laughter that catches him by surprise, and loosens the springs keeping him uptight, if only a little. Hesitant, he moves his hands, and touches Victor’s hair.

 

The Slytherin doesn’t react; doesn’t even twitch when Yuuri boldly starts to massage his scalp, begins to grasp grey strands and curl his fingers around them in wonder. He just burrows closer into him and sighs happily. 

 

Yuuri doesn’t let himself play with Victor’s hair often - or at all. So he takes this chance as the once-in-a-lifetime opportunity that it is, and enjoys himself to the fullest, smiling and humming as Victor keeps trash talking his entire family.

 

“Will you braid my hair?” his friend asks suddenly, snapping him out of his reverie. His hands are still buried in silver silk, idly twisting one strand. “It’s much too hot to be wearing it without it.” He smiles. “And Yuuko’s told me you’re good with hair.”

 

“Oh,” Yuuri flushes. “She just needed to get ready for prom and I helped out.”

 

“Prom?”

 

“Nevermind,” Yuuri mutters under his breath. “Sit up, then. I can’t braid if you’re lying down.”

 

“Centuries of magic, centaurs and werewolves, and we can’t braid lying down,” Victor scowls, crossing his arms over his chest. He follows his request, though, sitting with his back to Yuuri.

 

First, Yuuri brushes his hair with his fingers, crude as it is. There’s no big knots, though. If nothing else, Victor keeps his hair perfectly tidy and well-brushed at all times. Once, Yuuri asked him if the long hair didn’t bother him while skating.

 

“Wouldn’t it get in the way or diminish your vision?” he asked, cocking his head.

 

“I can just tie it.” Victor grinned. “And why are you asking me this, anyway?” He pouted, eyes glinting. “You said you loved my long hair.”

 

Yuuri flushed. “N-No reason, shut up!”

 

After he’s made sure Victor’s hair is ready, he divides it all into three parts.

 

“Ouch,” Victor winces. Yuuri swats the back of his head.

 

“Don’t complain. I didn’t even tug!”

 

“I’m sensitive!”

 

Yuuri rolls his eyes. “Yeah, a sensitive  _ baby _ . I braid Yuri’s hair all the time and he doesn’t complain.”

 

Victor huffs. “Whatever.”

 

It’s hot, outside. Hot enough that Yuuri can feel it under his legs; hot enough that Yuuri can disguise his burning, scalding skin; can disguise the blush and the heat in his chest. Hot enough that touching Victor means more warmth he doesn’t need, but he doesn’t dare take his hands off him.

 

Braiding is relaxing; Yuuri’s done it many times before. Victor doesn’t stay very still, though. Keeps shuffling, balancing on the balls of his feet and turning around to look at Yuuri, fluttering his eyelashes. No matter how many times he scolds him, Victor is a blur of energy. Magic floats around him, as it’s always done. When he’s bored, pebbles float in mid-air without the familiar whisper of a spell, and colours appear in front of him, spelling out words to insult the entire Nikiforov clan. They’re in Russian, but Yuuri’s known Victor for long enough to be able to tell.

 

“It’s done,” Yuuri announces, with a small, satisfied smile. The braid reaches just below Victor’s shoulders, placed neatly to the side. It’s not his best work, but hey. He didn’t even have a hairbrush; only his spare hairband and his fingers.

 

“Brilliant.” Victor beams. “I was certain you could do it.” He shakes his head rapidly, throwing the braid around and wrinkling his nose when it accidentally slaps his face. Yuuri giggles, covering his mouth with his hand.

 

Victor stands up, trying to stay dignified. Yuuri might have been convinced - if he hadn’t known the man for almost seven years now. He offers out his hand to Yuuri, a self-deprecating grin on his face, “Come inside with me? I want to show off my magnificent hairdo.”

 

“Of course, you posh git.” 

 

Yuuri takes his hand, and they go.

  **fin**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are immensely appreciated! You guys seriously make my day. I'm sorry if I don't answer all of them, but I love cherishing them, especially those that are long and point out parts you've enjoyed. You rock <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and Comments literally save my life tbh. I'm on tumblr! @i-read-good-books, and twitter (@gomadelpelorota). Hit me up wherever. Suggestions are welcome


End file.
